inFURMOUS
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: The Conduit gene. Rare, but real. It allows users to use several elements of the known world and now the proclaimed, "Conduits" are causing problems, except for one. *Update: Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Zootopia is owned by Disney and inFAMOUS is owned by Sucker Punch.**

 **Viewer Info: The following story is placed in the crossover section due to Conduits and Anthropomorphic animals. If you have have come here for entertainment, here it is.**

* * *

"Hoops and Wilde. Search near the electricity plants for reported animals stealing energy from there."

"Yes, Sir."

"Sure thing, Bullhorn!"

"Wilde!"

* * *

"There's no one here." Nick groaned into the radio on his shoulder as he sat down on the ground and listened to the surrounding humming from the transformers and the static from the radio until Judy answered,

"Hey. Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you call in back-"

"That's not happening soon." Nick snapped his head up to see a lion staring down at him in fury with lighting sparking from his paws. "Uh... Okay." The red fox sat still as the lion walked around him with the lighting sparking between his claws.

"You shouldn't have gotten between a Conduit and a energy source."

Nick would have laughed, but this was serious. This... Conduit, could fry him to a crisp if he pleased.

"I could get up an-"

"No. You're staying right there. And you're going to learn a lesson."

Nick bit back a shout of pain as the lion grabbed the fox's collar and lifted him up to where the lion had to lift his chin to look into Nick's fearful eyes.

"You know... We could use another electric Conduit. If you have the genes."

"Nick!"

The fox let out a cry of agony as several thousand volts of electricity coursed through his veins, levels of volts that could kill a full grown elephant, yet somehow, this fox was still alive after a full two minutes of being a living battery. When the lion finally dropped the red fox, Nick could only make a few groans as the lion super jumped off a nearby generator, leaving the fox lying on the ground with smoke emitting from the singed fur. Unknown to everyone in Zootopia... This fox now has the choice. Become a beacon of hope and have Zootopia become a much more powerful city, or become the feared ruler and have Zootopia looked down upon as the largest city filled to the brim with hate and fear in the world.

* * *

 _Day 1 of Nicholas P. Wilde being a Conduit._

"Is he going to be alright."

"Yes... and no at the same time." Judy tilted her head at the reply, "What do you mean?"

"We could only hook him up to a IV before all the electrical equipment seemed... well, to become overcharged. The TV screen's brightness became almost as bright as the sun before it exploded... Then all the electricity went into your friend... Like a conductor... As if he were a wall conduit." The badger nurse stated the facts of the strange occurence. The rabbit couldn't wrap her head around this at all. When she tried to pick up Nick to carry him back to the cruiser, all the electronics on her outfit were somehow overcharged and her badge started sparking like crazy, and now at the hospital, the electronics were doing the same.

"Can I see him?"

"I don't know. He could still be-"

"Doctor! He's awake and he just blew up all the lights just by pointing at them! What the heck is-"

"Nick!" Judy pushed past the tiger to see a unique sight. All the electricity in the room was going straight to Nick's outstretched hands, like the doctor had said, as if he were a wall conduit. The light show went on for a few more seconds until Nick simply collapsed from either exhaustion or shock of his new powers and the room's lights dimmed, then brightened as the power coursed back through them to power them back up again.

"Nick. I'm so sorry." Judy stood planted on the ground in the doorway as she couldn't decide to either walk away or walk forward. After a few moments of thinking, she decided on the latter. When she had finally approached the bed, she finally saw what the toll of waking up to lighting storms going straight to your hands did to the fox. Several bandages were wrapped around his fingers, even some had two on them where the electricity had burned his fur off and caused either first or second degree burns on the skin.

* * *

"Ms. Hopps... You should go and get some rest." Bogo placed a emotional hoof on the bunny's shoulder as she numbly turned Nick's almost completely fried phone over and over in her hands. She had already moved most of the pictures Nick took from his phone to a external SD card, and with the state of how the phone was, it was a miracle that she was even able to link the phone up to the computer without the four hundred dollar phone blowing up from the overcharge.

"This doesn't make sense whatsoever..."

"Wilde will be fine. Go home and get some rest."

* * *

 _Day 2 of Nicholas P. Wilde being a Conduit._

"Ow..." Nick gave a sigh as he awoke to the room finally being calm without lighting flying around the whole place.

"Nicholas Wilde?" A antelope poked her head into the room to see the fox lying awake after two days of the electricity accident.

"I'm still here. What time is it?"

"Eleven twenty two."

"A.M.?"

"Yes."

The fox kept silent for a few minutes as the nurse slipped into the room and opened up the windows.

"What the heck happened to me? I know I was electrocuted with high levels and I should be dead, but..."

"The doctors have found a unique gene in your DNA. It's pretty rare, and they're still trying to find out what it really is, so you might be here for a while."

The fox bit his lip as he tried to figure out what was going on in his body. It was like there was energy in him that he's never had before.

"Am I allowed to go outside?"

"Yes. Why?"

* * *

"WOOHOO!" Nick, now sporting sneakers, jeans, and a green T-Shirt was jumping from roof to roof in the city center of Zootopia. It did take him a little while to figure how to grab onto window sills and ledges on the sides of the buildings and tightrope walk on the telephone wires, but with his tail to balance himself and keeping his eyes open for opportunities, he was soon jumping from roof to roof and climbing when he had to.

"Judy! Nick's preforming parkour!"

"What?" The rabbit lifted her head off the desk and joined other officers at the front door to see Nick smiling and climbing up the apartment on the other side of the street.

"Nick!" Judy's partner got his feet onto the roof and looked down at the police station and smiled down at the bunny before he burst into a run and jumped off the ledge down into the street where as he was halfway down, he somehow activated electric thrusters from the palms of his hands and floated down to the crowd of police.

"I know. Shocking, isn't it?" Every cop simply stared at the fox in shock of what they just witnessed.

* * *

"Nick Wilde. What... What on Earth happened at that electric plant?"

"I honestly have no clue, sir." Nick stated as he stood in front of the bull's desk and with lightning sparking in his palms.

"That lion just electrocuted the crap out of me and now I'm able to control electricity. You know as much as I do, Chief." Bogo leaned back against the chair and looked at Wilde for a few moments until he spoke up.

"Conduit. That lion was a Conduit, at least, that's what they're calling themselves now."

"They?"

"Wilde. The droughts in the Rainforest District where it rains twenty four seven. Extreme heat in Tundra Town. Snow in Savanna Square. All of the weather in places where it doesn't belong. Those Conduits have been the cause behind it all." Bogo slammed a stack of files onto his desk, Nick only stared at the twenty or more cases on strange weather in the city.

"And now they made you one of them." Nick swallowed hard to the fact that there were criminals that made him a Conduit.

"Sir. They gave me lighting powers, but they didn't make me a criminal. And... I honestly have no idea which I will be."

"Then decide."

* * *

Yeah. That happened.

So, for any of you who are acctually interested. I've thrown a poll up on the decision on my profile, and I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Zootopia is owned by Disney. inFAMOUS is owned by Sucker Punch.**

* * *

"I'm going to continue being good." Nick felt a pulse of energy jump through his hands and Bogo watched in interest as the lightning gained a more visible blue tint to the lightning.

"You made the right choice, Wilde. Now then, we need to have a meeting."

* * *

"Alright! Listen up! First thing's first, ZPD now officially has a Conduit on their team. Nicholas Wilde. Conduit of Electricity."

"Nick's a Zapper?" Other officers started whispering to each other about the news of Nick being able to throw lighting.

"Are we even sure he's not going to hurt any of us?"

"I don't plan to, but if you do get in the way of a lighting bolt, do please have it in mind that I did and do not intend to go on the wrong side." Judy couldn't tear her gaze from the lighting Nick juggled effortlessly while he cooly stated his intents to his hesitant allies.

"Then it's settled. All officers must only crack down on Wilde if he's intentionally attacked you."

"We can never trust a fox!"

"Well, now you're going to have to otherwise you can hand over your badge." Bogo snapped at the officer that spat out the hostile remark.

"Sorry sir."

"Don't just apologize to me."

"... Sorry Wilde."

Nick gave a small sigh before he accepted the apology.

"Alright. We're finally going to crack down on the weather cases. Officers Gremilton and Kingston. Scout out the heatwave in Tundra Town. Justin and Charles, cold snaps in Savanna Square. Wilde, go after any reported Conduits. The rest of you... Scout anywhere you go and take breaks only when you absolutely need to. Dismissed!"

"Bogo! Wait! Shouldn't I go with Wilde?" The rabbit who was previously sitting beside her partner approached the bull and asked about the new partnership.

"Carrots. What I'm doing is dangerous. More dangerous than anything we've faced. I have to do this on my own." Nick stated calmly before he quietly slipped out of the room and headed out to do what he needed to do.

* * *

"DEATH TO WILDE! DEATH TO WILDE! DEATH TO WILDE!" Nick could only look down at the small crowd waving flags and signs with a anti-fox symbol and a news reporter talking to a camera that had him in the view behind the well dressed zebra.

"No one is sure if we should trust this fox with the city, but Chief Bogo states that this new named "Conduit" is in fact Nicholas Wilde and the said fox does not plan on anything harmful to the city, but only time will tell if the fox will one day turn on every one of us."

"Thank you, Jane. Breaking News, Nicholas Wilde has actually approached a crowd of injured and we are taking you live now."

Nick felt it. A healing power. He had no idea where it came from, but it's there.

"Just... Hold still." Nick saw the lighting jump, but it didn't fry the injured antelope, but it instead fixed the twisted ankle on the herbivore, who instantly stood up and started cheering and praising the fox.

"I was wrong about foxes, you're awesome!" Nick gave a smile and looked over at the camera that just caught his act of good and broadcasted it to the world.

"Hey! Can I say something to you?" Nick pointed at the kangaroo reporter and approached the two.

"Mr. Wilde, do you plan on attacking any of the hate groups?" The kangaroo pointed the microphone at Nick's snout for him to reply.

"No. Even if you throw rocks at me, I'll just ignore you. If your house catches on fire, I'll do my best to save you."

* * *

 _Day 3 of Nicholas P. Wilde being a Conduit_

Nick gave a small smile as he recalled the event that happened just a few hours ago while he looked down at the city cloaked in city light with the moon shining over the street. So much has changed in less than a week for the entire city and now something was hopefully going for the best for the inhabitants of Zootopia. Nick turned his attention to his summoned lightning. This was probably the biggest change, being able to throw lighting and being unable to touch water.

The fox gave a chuckle as he remembered stepping in that puddle of rain water and the entire group of police standing nearby flipped their cruiser over when the puddle had lightning snaking around on the surface. At first, children were trying to touch the water in curiosity with their parents trying to keep them away. The problem arose again when the Conduit stepped into The Rainforest District and the raindrops would give him a nasty zap on the tail or ears.

"Base to Officers. Update please. Over."

"Officers Hareton and Gindrey reporting. All clear. Over."

"Officers Hopps and Teraron reporting. All clear. Over."

"Officer Wilde reporting. All clear. Over."

"Wilde report back to the station, please. Over."

"Ten four. Over."

Time to get moving. Nick stood up and burst into a run across the roof top and jumped down onto a telephone wire to start sliding across it with the electricity propelling him forward on the wires.

* * *

"Wilde. We found a Conduit and Bogo put him in a cage. He wants you in there for the interrogation incase things go crazy." The cheetah maintaining the front desk handed Nick the required key to the cell.

"Cell three C. Can't miss it. The Conduit in there is crazy as a Tasmanian Devil on energy drinks."

* * *

The fox Conduit gave the Conduit in the cell a hard stare as he tried to figure out what kind of animal it was and what kind of element it had.

"Are you going to kill me or are you just gonna stand there with your thumb up your-"

"Quiet! Otherwise you might not be getting your meal tomorrow morning." Nick growled back at the Conduit before it could finish it's insult. The Conduit inside the cell simply laughed at the threat.

"Conduits don't need food. You should know."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that when you finally get a craving for a salad." It was a bunny, it's ears lifted up when Nick stated the meal.

"Heck. If you behave, then I might just go out and get you a carrot cake. IF. Keep that in mind." Nick could smell the bunny now. It smelled like burning oil.

"You're a Conduit of Fire, aren't you?"

"What's it to you, Zappy?"

"What other kinds are there?"

"Electricity, Fire, Ice, Smoke, Neon, Concrete, and Video. There might be others, but I have no clue."

"Thanks for your cooperation."

"KILL THE FREAK!" Nick gave a glare at the bulldog sitting in the cell behind him.

"And what did this bunny do?"

"He burns children! For fun!"

"Is there solid proof?" The bulldog hesitated at the question.

"Then there is no need to kill this bunny." Nick turned his back to the rabit and faced the bulldog. He made a mistake. Fire burst from the rabbit's hands and slammed into Nick's back, which sent the fox flying to the cell with the bulldog who started barking like crazy at the rabbit.

"YOU DIRTY FREAK! LEMME AT HIM! I'LL TEAR 'IM IN HALF FOR WHAT HE DID TO MY KID!" Nick almost had the heart to let the bulldog get his revenge. The fox almost wanted to kill the rabit himself, but he knew he would sink down to the levels of the other conduits,

"NO!" Nick threw one lightning bolt. One. Just enough to stun the bunny. When the rabit fell over and twitched from the high levels of volts, the electric Conduit faced the bulldog with a low growl in his throat.

"Why didn't you kill him? HE KILLED MY KID!"

"NO! THAT'S NOT HOW JUSTICE WORKS! AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO GO AROUND KILLING EVERY SINGLE PERSON THAT DOES WRONG!" Nick grabbed the bars and sent over ten thousand volts of electricity through the bars to intimidate the bulldog, along with venting his anger out.

"WILDE! Enough!" The fox gave one last growl at the bulldog before taking the electricity back and joining Chief Bogo's side.

* * *

"Who are you working for?"

"You won't get a word out of me!"

The bull stared into the eyes of the rabbit, when they moved him into the interrogation room, he had given some of the officers a bit of trouble, until Nick stepped in and zapped the rabbit and the bunny immediately gave up fighting when Nick simply threatened to kill the bunny by holding a spark of lightning close to his face, but now the bunny just won't give in.

"Wilde."

"No! I'll talk! Just, please! I have a wife and a unborn litter!"

"Start talking!" The bull slammed his fist on the table and listened to everything the bunny had to say.

"There's a guy. I don't know his real name, but he's got every power, He promises us the world so long as we obey him after he gives us a power. He's always cloaked with a mask over his face. No one knows who or what he really is. Some say he's the Conduit's God. I honestly just joined for food and shelter for my future kids."

"Where does he reside?"

"I don't know."

"Where!?"

"I don't know!"

"Wilde!"

"I DON'T KNOW! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ELSE! PLEASE!" The bunny burst into tears and sobbed into his restrained paws as Nick stepped out of the shadows and summoned a spark of electricity between his claws.

"Please, God no... Please... PLEASE!" Nick swallowed past the lump in the back of his throat when the bunny began begging for his life, as if he thought he was really going to kill him. The rabbit began wailing his head off as Nick stepped up beside the rabbit and holding the lighting close to the rabit.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ESLE, I SWEAR TO GOD, I DON'T KNOW!"

"I believe you." Nick flicked the electricity off when the rabbit screamed for mercy, which resulted in both the bull's and fox's ears went flat against their heads.

"Alright. Get him back to his cell."

"Thank you." The rabbit whimpered before he let the police drag him to the cell.

* * *

"Wilde. Were you going to kill him?"

"Earlier, I almost had the heart to let a bulldog get revenge on the rabbit."

"So that's why you were yelling at that bulldog."

"Yes, sir."

Bogo stayed silent for a few moments before he put a hoof on Nick's shoulder and gave a rare grin.

"You're doing the right thing. Keep it up."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed. Go home. Get some rest."

"I'm not tired." Nick gave a yawn shortly after his reply, which had the bull snort a laugh.

"Tired, my tail. Go. Home. Don't worry. You'll be contacted when we really need you."

* * *

 _Day 4 of Nicholas P. Wilde being a Conduit_

One twenty two a.m. Nick gave another sigh as the clock beside his bed continuously buzzed the time. He had tried to sleep, but there was this pit in his stomach he couldn't shake off and it was keeping him awake for hours. He had a small meal when he left the station, so it wasn't hunger.

Something bad is coming. That just had to be i-

"HELP ME! SOMEONE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE A CONDUIT! I DON'T HAVE THE GENE! I DON'T!"

SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!"

Nick jumped off his bed and looked out the window to see the lion that gave him his powers trying to give a female panther the powers. The fox growled as he slipped the window open and jumped out into the street.

"No!"

"Will you shut up!?"

"Why don't you!?" The lion turned to get slammed right in the nose by Nick's fist. Nick growled as the lion held a paw over his snout and the panther ran off.

"You!"

"Me. Surprising huh?" Nick gave a small grin as the lion roared in anger at him with blood flowing from his nose.

 _Guess I hit him harder than I thought._

"You just don't quit, do you!?" Red lightning sparked from the lion's claws as blue sparked from the fox's

"Nope. Although I did quit conning people not too long ago." Nick ducked just in time as a red bolt flashed right past him and burst on a parked car behind him. The fox sent several bolts in session at the lion's head and chest simultaneously in return with a few landings.

"I never did get your name." The lion roared in response and sent a flurry of bolts back. Nick bared his teeth as he sidestepped a few, but some made their mark on his chest.

"So. RAAAGH, is your name? What, did the doctor hear nothing but your mom roaring as she gave birth to you?"

"Why won't you shut up and die!?" The lion launched a more orb shaped bolt at the fox, who quickly rolled out of the way to see the bolt explode on the street, and for the lion to simply disappear.

"Aww... I was kinda starting to get entertained by that. What with the lightning grenade and all." Nick sighed as he saw the lion running away halfway down the street.

"Coward." Nick stated under his breath. The fight had actually drained some of his energy and that lion definitely still had plenty of energy to run on all fours. Fighting again anytime soon would be somewhat suicidal with the lion throwing electric grenades.

* * *

"He attacked you!"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Nick stated as he took a sip of coffee from a styrofoam cup while Judy had a stare of both shock and anger.

"Did you at least fight back?"

"No. I let him zap the crap out of me. Of course I fought back!" Nick gave a bark at the bunny at her question.

"Nick..."

"Judy, No, I'm sorry, but this is one crime we'll have to solve apart." Nick gave Judy a involuntary warning by showing the lightning between his claws.

"Nick, please. Let me-"

"You're not what I am! You're not a freak like I am, and you will never be a Conduit! This is something that you have and can never be." Nick stood up and looked down at the rabbit who kept trying to help him with something she should never try to get her hand in.

"You're not a fre-"

"THEN EXPLAIN WHAT THIS IS!" Nick threw a bolt of lighting past Judy to where it hit a lamp post and electricity visibly jolted up and down the pole.

"Explain what that was."

"Ni-"

"EXPLAIN THE LOGIC BEHIND THAT! YOU'RE A BUNNY! YOU SAY YOU'RE SMART, SO EXPLAIN WHAT THAT WAS AND EXPLAIN WHAT I AM!" Nick growled audibly after he shouted the challenge.

"You're... You're Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Junior Officer of the Zootopian Police Department, first case was with a street racing sloth that worked at the local DMV, and -"

"And what am I now? Say it."

"You have a gene that allows you to-"

"Say it!"

"You're just genetically advan-"

"SAY IT!" Nick slammed his fist onto the table which only had electricity lick the glass table, but the glass did start to crack with blood slowly seeping into the cracks. Nick stopped the bleeding by quickly absorbing the electricity from a nearby car before he faced Judy again.

"Tell me what everyone who doesn't know me calls me. Pretend that you are no longer Judy Hopps of ZPD and partnered with Nicholas Wilde and look at me through the eyes of a normal Zootopian and tell me what I am to my face." Silence passed between the fox and the rabbit as they stared into one another's eyes. Soothing Purple clashed against vibrant green for a almost eternity before the rabbit opened her mouth.

"You're... a freak." Judy tore her eyes away from Nick's as she finished the insult that the fox demanded to be told.

"So, now you know."

"I know that you're being misjudged! People continue to stereotype, even with the Conduits. I know you're good!" Judy looked back at Nick to see his back turned to her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me." The only thing Nick did was turn his left ear to her notifying her that he was listening.

"Nick. Listen to me, and listen good! I don't care that you're a Conduit. I wouldn't even care if you were a evil Conduit. I still love yo-"

"Enough. You have to be sure about this, Judy." Nick turned back around to face her and showed his lighting abilities again.

"You know that once you make the choice, you can never go back. Now, Do you or do you not love me no matter what, Judy?" Judy nearly fell out of her chair as she saw the sun rise behind the serious faced Nick as he asked his question.

"Do I love you no matter what? Yes. Yes I do and I always will."

* * *

 _Day 5 of Nicholas P. Wilde being a Conduit_

"How many others?"

"I don't know." Nick sighed as he rested his back against the wall. This was going nowhere and this guy isn't going to talk as easy as the other guy did two days ago. Nick let his mind wander back to yesterday, from the argument to the late hours when Judy slumped over against his shoulder and was out like a light.

"Code Light?" Time to get to work. Nick sparked a few thousand volts of lightning between his claws as he slowly approached the ice Conduit.

"You don't scare me, Wilde. We've been told all about you. You don't belong with us. You don't even belong with anyone! Even Bogo here wishes you were dead!" Nick growled as he held the electricity closer to the Conduit's ear.

"You're a fox, like me! We can never trust anyone but each other!"

"Then you should learn to trust no one but yourself." Nick gave a shock to the artic fox's left palm as he finished his statement.

"How many more are there?"

"I'll never tell." The fox laughed as he flexed his pain filled paw as Nick continued to intimidate him.

"Harkiton should have picked a good hearted lion instead of a fox. You just look stupid trying to intimidate someo-OW!" The artic fox jumped in pain as Nick zapped the fox's unkempt tail.

"You know, being a fox does help when trying to interrogate another fox. For one, I know what hurts a fox and two, I know what will make a fox talk." Nick yanked a whisker off the artic fox, resulting in a yelp from the white vulpine.

"You'll have to try-" Nick instantly clamped the artic fox's snout shut and started zapping his ears as he started stomping on his tail.

"HOW MANY MORE ARE THERE!?" Nick let go of the white fox's snout to let the Conduit speak.

"Many. And several more with every passing day. You can't stop it, we Conduits are popping up like kudzu. Cut a number off, we'll grow back, but, uproot every single one of us, and maybe we'll vanish. Maybe." Bogo gave a small wave of his right hoof and Nick grabbed the back of the fox's head and slammed it's snout into the hard wood table as a officer entered and shot the fox with a tranquilizer

"Nick. What that fox said-"

"Bogo. I know. You don't want me dead, at least not all the time." Nick smiled as he stated his knowledge of the mostly lie that the ice Conduit spat out.

"Breaking News! A lion with red lighting and a concrete throwing elephant have started causing distress in the downtown section of Savanna Square, We are reporting you live now. It's insane down here, Kija! Someone save us!" The live feed that was in a half of the screen in the main lobby turned to static as a large chunk of concrete covered in red lightning were the last few frames to be shown.

"That's my cue!" Nick grinned as he saluted Bogo and ran to the scene as fast as his feet could carry him.

* * *

"Okay... No more... fear..." Nick groaned as he doubled over trying to catch his breath from running nonstop from the station to southern Savanna Square.

"What was I thinking running the whole way? I shouldv'e at least car surfed!" Nick gave a half hearted chuckle before he took a deep breath and walked into the area of the reported Conduit attack.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde!"

"That is I!" Nick smiled as Harkiton floated down to the ground with red lightning sparking from one nastily clawed paw to the other.

"I thought I told you to quit!"

"Well, that's the thing with someone like me, I don't really like it when people tell me what to do." Nick threw a quick session of bolts at Harkiton, who instantly absorbed the electricity.

"Okay. I'll admit. That's a neat new one." Nick grinned before he jumped up onto a nearby drain pipe and climbed up to higher ground with red lightning exploding under his feet.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Well, you screwed up and now your mess up has come back to not only bite you in the rear, but bite your tail and possibly your head off as well!" Nick crouched behind a chimney as the lion roared back at his remark and sent twenty bolts of lightning.

"You done?" Nick poked his head past the chimney only to quickly go back behind the chimney as thirty more bolts chipped at the rock.

"Hey! Should we retreat!?"

"KILL HIM, YOU ITIOT!" The lion pulled on his friend's trunk before he took a step back to let the elephant pick up chunks of concrete and send them flying at the chimney.

"Oh, come on! Your mother could kill a little fox like me faster!"

"THAT DOES IT! I WILL MAKE A RUG OUT OF YOU AND SEND YOU TO MR. BIG! I HEAR HE HAS QUITE A REWARD FOR YOUR HIDE!" The lion roared as he picked up a metal pipe and sent red lightning through the bar and charged head on at the chimney. When the lion got up to the chimney, Nick was gone.

"What the?"

"Surprise!" Nick yanked on the lion's tail as he grabbed onto the pipe and quickly kneed the lion in his gut and yanked the pipe out of it's hand and smacked Harkiton right across the face.

"Oh! Did you feel that, buddy!? It's called defeat! Get a taste of that!" Nick gave a few laughs as the police arrived to the scene of Nick jumping on a roof top with a pipe in his hand and a smile on his face with the Conduit that gave him his powers.

"I'm going to rip you in half!"

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that while you're eating the gruel that new prison gives out. I hear it's cinnamon flavored!" Nick smiled at Bogo's side as the lion was crammed into a police cruiser with rubber covered handcuffs on his wrists. Nick gave a few cheers as the adrenaline finished working through his system to where he could calmly have a conversation with Bogo.

* * *

"I'll admit it, Wilde. I haven't seen you run that fast ever since the time I actually charged horns first at you."

"Well, that time was from fear. This time was having some heroic jolt of energy power me up." Nick sat on the bench beside the bull as he calmed down from the adrenaline boost. The bull beside him simply snorted with amusement.

"You never told me how you knew about Conduits." Nick almost did a double take as Bogo summoned a orb of fire from his palm.

"I was the first Conduit of ZPD. This happened just a few weeks before you became a electric Conduit. I was on vacation out with my family, when a band of them attacked. I was dragged to a circle of fire conduits and one of them had a orb. The next thing I remember is grabbing fire and throwing it at their van before I blacked out again. When I woke up, the conduit's van was nothing but a black shell and my family..."

"You don't have to continue. I get the picture. Fire Conduit born from a tragic event."

"But there's one thing I don't understand... How were you changed when they didn't use a sphere on you?"

"My genetic code must be more complex?" The fox gave a shrug with his guess as to the way he became a Conduit.

"Perhaps."

* * *

... Wow. That was a chapter...

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Zootopia is owned by Disney. inFAMOUS is owned by Sucker Punch.**

* * *

 _Day 5 of Nick Wilde being a Conduit_

"So... Howarethingshere?" Nick rushed over his words as Judy's parents sat, if not scared out of their fur now, in the chairs that wold normally face the television, but now facing the fox. First Judy's father, Stu, was still nervous about meeting Nick the first time with Bonnie somewhat nervous, but after a while, the bunnies started getting used to him. Then the Conduit accident struck Zootopia and now both Stu and Bonnie were almost terrified to just a inch from death of him.

"Things are fine here, thank you for asking." Bonnie stated as she stirred her tea with a shaky paw.

"Are you going to kill anyone?"

"Mr. Hopps. I'm still the Nick Wilde you know... Just... More... Electricity...If that's the right word I should be using." The thick atmosphere seemed to become more thick as one of Judy's younger sisters came into the room crawling on all fours and dragging a stuffed animal in her mouth. The three adults stayed silent as the kit locked it's eyes on Nick and started crawling her way to the red fox. When the young bunny had managed to crawl her way up onto the couch, she hopped from the side of the couch to Nick where she simply flopped over and rested her head on the fox's left thigh. The parents of the kit gave a sharp inhale at the same time as Nick lifted up his paw.

"Ni-" Stu nearly jump kicked the fox until he saw Nick gently petting the bunny's head with his claws sheathed, and upon a few moments, the fox was gently humming a song with the baby rabbit gently babbling along.

 _"And in this life, how will they remember me? Will they see the truth? Will we just lose everything? Now, it fades away, to the land of the days."_ Nick gave a small smile as his gentle singing lulled the kit to sleep and Judy's parents sat in wonder as the Conduit showed calm and quiet nature, unlike what they were expecting.

Bonnie gave a sigh of comfort and Stu relaxed back into his chair.

"I hope the guest bedroom will be comfortable for your stay."

For once, Nick could relax. Bogo gave him a few days vacation after the capture of the Conduit along with a few small bands of Conduits. No matter how many they put behind bars, more just sprung up, like kudzu on a ancient church after winter.

Speaking of ancient churches covered by kudzu, Nick somehow found himself quietly exploring the exterior of a old church just a few miles west of the end of the Hopp's land that meets the edge of a forest. For some reason, the forest felt more... peaceful, and natural. It was untouched by anyone except curious explorers and children. Nick would have died to find a old map just to see what once resided here if this church was somewhere in a old town that once resided here.

Probably around Medieval times, since the stones of the church looked to have once been bone white with the patches on the roof looking to once have been thick slabs of oak covered with hay. It almost looked like some artists depictions of Friar Tuck's church from the Robin Hood fairy tale, but who knows? No one, that's who.

Bird's gave a few chirps as the cool afternoon brought a peace over the area with the trees to the west giving the area a almost greenish glow, with a clear patch amongst the leaves to conveniently light the church.

"If there's any stained glass on the west... I wanna see that." Nick thought as he went found to the entrance with the doors rotted away with time to see a few windows still intact and casting multiple colors on the floor, lighting up the church with a array of blues, violets, reds, and just about every other color of the visible spectrum.

Nick entered the small church, being as quiet as he could possibly be, for some odd reason, but it felt disrespectful to just simply barge in, singing Gazelle at the top of one's lungs and stomping their feet louder than a lion's roar. In fact, that's probably disrespectful to everyone except Clawhauser, Judy, and secretly Bogo.

Dust stirred through the air and settled on the floor only to be stirred up again by the soft breezes that seeped through the halfway open entrance of the church. There was only the tweets of birds that broke the moments of complete silence. If only the world could be this peaceful...

* * *

 _Day 6 of Nick Wilde being a Conduit_

Nick kept silent as he mindlessly stirred his vanilla smoothie from McDonkey's.

"Nick?"

The red fox looked up at the bunny sitting in front of him who was now sipping on her latte.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

"You're positive?"

"Yes."

Silence enveloped the fox and the rabbit as the cloudy skies set a light drizzle on the city outside the window.

"It's really pretty outside."

"Pretty." Nick responded as if he were a mindless zombie at Judy's comment.

"Blueberries."

"Huh?" Nick looked up to see Judy had figured out a nickname from his "Carrots".

"Carrots," Judy pointed at herself, "Blueberries." With this, she pointed at her Conduit partner.

"Hah ha. You're a riot, Fluff."

"Just trying to cheer you up."

Nick sighed as he turned his eyes to the light end of May shower to see several prey animals rushing home to get away from the rain.

"I wonder how powerful you'd get during a strong thunderstorm?"

Nick only hummed in agreement at the question.

"The weather predicted a bad thunderstorm for tomorrow, maybe we can find out then?"

"It's worth a shot."

* * *

 _Week 1 of Nick Wild being a Conduit_

Lightning flashed left and right through the charcoal black clouds and rain fell like rocks on the roof of ZPD Precinct 1's Head Quarters with a rabbit standing in the stairwell exit with yellow rubber gloves and boots on as a red fox walked out into the storm. Sparks of electricity coursed through his fur as the rain water began to soak his fur coat. Bolts of lightning struck the ground around the fox as he slowly lifted his paws up and absorbed several volts from the electrocuted rain in his fur. When the time seemed correct, he summoned any electricity nearby and absorbed electricity from five bolts of lightning that struck one right after the other onto Nick Wilde's form.

When the fox lowered his paws, a bolt of lightning struck his form once more and forced the fox to fall unconscious, and Judy, acting fast, bolted to her friend and grabbed a hold of the scruff of his neck and dragged him back into the building, safe from any more harm.

* * *

...

...

Okay, I know that was short, and that took far too long for me to create, but this went through three versions, one being Nick having a week off and being at the Hopps farm, then Nick finding a insane conduit in the church, and then this.

Also, I went through writer's block and myself getting distracted by YouTube. I'm sorry! *falls to knees and slaps hands onto the floor* Ow.

So, for you who are still following, here's some cookies for your patience!

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

 _ **And as always, I will see you guys later!**_

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


End file.
